


Cold

by DoIGetAStar_YouGetTheSun



Series: One shots [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gunshot, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Sadness, Thomas Sanders is so pretty, analogical - Freeform, bros i need suggestions for fics, dude im not gay for you, everyday is SADderday with me, idfk, my friend wont stop twerking, very violent, yuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIGetAStar_YouGetTheSun/pseuds/DoIGetAStar_YouGetTheSun
Summary: vent, idfk. it is kinda dark tho.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: One shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075067
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Cold

Water pours down in sheets over the city, soaking him. _Cold._ The wind picks up, blowing his hair out of his eyes. _Cold._ His shoes were soaked from running in the streets. _Cold._ His mouth tastes of mint, he had brushed his teeth that night. _Cold._ He felt psycho, his emotions raw and painful, his heart chilled. _Cold._ The gunmetal in his hand, heavy and crisp. _Everything is cold._ "Logan." _His voice is cold._ _I'm tired of the cold._ "Logan, give me the damn gun." _I_ hate _the cold._ "Stop."

* * *

I keep the gun pointed at his chest. I don't know exactly how I got to where I am, but I am angry. I'm angry at him. I'm angry at the universe for making something so perfect. I'm angry that I can't have him. He loved someone else. I had killed him in front of him. I had shot him and thrown him out of the top window of Virgil's house. Virgil screamed and cried and kicked, until all his love was gone. It was all in Roman, and now he was dead. Virgil's warmth was dead. 

All that was left was cold. And I hate cold. "Logan, give me the damn gun. Stop being dramatic." _Dramatic? No. Roman's dramatic. I'm_ cold _. I'm_ robotic _. I'm not 'Dramatic'._ I laugh. _A cold laugh._ Virgil glares at me. "I know you won't shoot me." He knows I will, he's trying to save himself. How pathetic. 

"I shot Roman," I laugh. "Why shouldn't I shoot you?" Virgil was wore out. He was in shock from witnessing Roman's death. He was in so much pain I could see it through the darkness.

"Just stop, please?"

I hear the desperation in his voice.

What have I done. What have I done. I killed Roman. Virgil's a witness. I'm a witness. He saw it. I saw it. I did it. What have I done. 

_BANG._

I shoot Virgil in the left leg. He screams. His voice is so pretty, crying now; a melodic sound. He's the most perfect creation the heavens had to offer. Logan felt powerful by destroying it. He shot his other leg, then each of his arms. His screams turned into wails. There's no escaping me. He will learn his lesson. 

_BANG._

In the chest, where I feel most empty. Virgil was almost dead, but I picked him up and kissed him on his sweet mouth. He made a pretty noise. Would've been nicer to do it longer, but for some reason, I dropped him and shot him in his perfect face. I took out my phone to snap a picture and sent it to everyone in contacts. May the world remember him for his beauty, even in death. Red _is_ a nice color, Roman's right.

What have I done?

What do I do?

I look at the gun. I sprint home. 

_BANG._

Patton.

_BANG._

Remus.

_BANG._

Myself.

My heart stops,

my blood runs

cold.

**Author's Note:**

> I need suggestions cuz my brain is emptier than my wallet.


End file.
